Foldable stowable roof soft tops are commonly used in sport-utility vehicles for recreational purposes. The foldable roof is typically moved between a stowed position, and a deployed position. When in the deployed position, the foldable roof protects the occupants of the vehicle from various weather conditions. The foldable roof also includes various sections which are made of a clear material to essentially function as a window, allowing the occupant of the vehicle to see outside of the vehicle. However, there are occasions where the weather is pleasant, and it is desired by the occupants of the vehicle to move the foldable roof to an open position such that the vehicle essentially functions without part of a roof or essentially functions without a roof, and the passenger compartment of the vehicle is exposed to the atmosphere. This allows the occupants of the vehicle to enjoy more favorable weather conditions while driving.
An alternative to the convertible soft top is to use a hard top that is bulky and does not provide any open air feel without removing the entire top. If the entire hard top is removed, it then must be stored, which is often difficult because of the size of the top. Other convertible roofs use a hard top that is large and bulky and does not provide any open air feel without removing two front top panels, which is also laborious, difficult, time consuming, and ergonomically disadvantageous. If one or more of the front top panels are removed, they then must also be stored, which is often difficult because of the size weight of the panels. While this will give the occupant an open air feel, the panels are large and bulky. If the occupant wants to gain the open air feel they need to exit the vehicle and remove the panels using multiple knobs and latches and then store the panels. This makes for a time consuming operation as well as a potential storage issue due to the size of the panels. They are also hard to handle due to their size and weight and due to the fact they must be installed and removed over the operators head. In the event of inclement weather, the panels also cannot be quickly put back in place.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a more manageable and easily foldable top made of soft material to provide a top that can be opened quickly to provide what is often referred to as an open air feel, where a portion of the top of the roof is moved from a closed or deployed position to an open or stowed position exposing a portion of the inside vehicle cockpit/passenger compartment to the outside without removing the top.